Happy White Day
by KIRIHIME
Summary: This is a sequel on my story Sadly Valentines Day, yes it has a sequel and hope you read and like it!
**HAPPY WHITE DAY!
**

 **Anyway this is the sequel (yes, it's a sequel) on my "Sadly Valentines day" story.**

 **This story actually happened at my school (but not on me!) So yeah... Just thought that it was sweet (FOR ME!).**

 **But this is still fiction! So yeah it's a 50/50 true and fiction.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was still early in the morning but the school were already packed with students, and just like on Valentines Day the school decided to cancel all morning activities and just like on Valentines day they were giving their presents to each other but unlike on valentines where the girls give their chocolates to the boys, the boys are the one who would give their chocolate or anything that a girls like to the girls.

"Sigh..." I said sulking at my chair, I looked around at the room to see the boys giving, chocolate, teddy bears, and flowers etc. Anything that a girl likes.

After a few more minutes, when I couldn't take it anymore I looked towards the window beside me and just stared at the bright blue sky with clouds floating like my mind.

After a few more minutes I stood up since class won't start for a few hours and decided that I would walk around in the school campus for a while.

I saw the many ways how a boy would confess to a girl some singed their for them, others act while telling a beautiful love quote, and others danced (believe it or not it's true).

By the time I got back at my classroom I was also holding many chocolates and letters coming from the boys, some confessed to me and had to politely reject them while some gave me chocolates and letters face to face like a man they are and the shy one's were well... threw it to me how I caught it is a mystery.

"Sigh.." as I sat down tiredly,my face hitting my desk.

"As expected of you Kirino-kun with your feminine physical appearance and your graceful attitude no wonder you are popular with the boys" a girl said, I looked behind myself and saw that it's Akane whom is smiling at me.

"Hello, Akane" I greeted smiling at her.

"Happy White Day" Akane said smiling at me.

"Happy White Day too" I said not to enthusiastically, which Akane noticed.

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out a lot lately?" Akane said looking worriedly at me.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" shaking my head and smiled reassuringly to Akane.

"So how are you and Shindou doing?" I ask changing the topic and wanting to know about their current relationship, I would've asked Shindou but then decided not to. Akane look at me confusingly.

"What about me and Shindou-sama?" Akane asked confusingly.

"Well, you know... Aren't you two dating or something..." I said not looking Akane in the eyes.

"Eeehhh! Us dating?! Why would you think of something like that?!" Akane asked shock written all over her face and she was blushing.

"Uhm.. Well...Uhm.. Didn't you confess to him on Valentines Day?!" I said in shock and started to blush too.

"Eeehhh! You know!? How did you found out!? I beg Shindou-sama not to tell it to anyone?!" Akane said her face getting redder.

"Uhm.. Well... I kind of just actually guessed" I answered looking at the floor.

"Uhm.. Well you were right, I did confess to him but..." Akane said with a pained voice and she looked outside the window through the beautiful blue sky.

"But what Akane?" I asked looking confused and look up to see akane in the eyes and I saw sadness in it.

"He told me that... He already likes someone else" Akane smiled at me with pain in her eyes.

"Oh..." is the only thing that I could spill and I look at the floor.

 _'No! No! I was prepared for Akane! But not someone else!'_ I thought tears were starting to form and I stood up.

"If you'll excuse I have to go somewhere" I smiled at Akane and quickly went out of the room. While walking in the hallway I heard someone calling to me and I stopped and turned around to see Tenma, Aoi, Hamano and Hayami running towards me.

"Kirino-sempai/Kirino!" they called stopping in front of me.

"Yes?" I answered in a depressing tone but no one noticed it.

"You have to come with us!" Tenma said in a panicked voice.

"Quickly!" Aoi said worriedly.

"It's about captain!" Hayami said as the same tone of Tenma and Aoi.

"Something bad happened to him!" Hamano said with the same tone of the three.

"Shindou?!" I said fear gripping me.

"Why?! What happened?!" I asked but got ignored and instead is being dragged at the soccer stadium.

Once they were inside they saw that the stadium is packed with students like never before, at the middle of the soccer field someone is playing a beautiful melody I walked closer to see who it is and is shocked.

"Shindou?!" I said shocked he's there playing the piano fine and alright, I turned around and Tenma, Aoi, Hayami and Hamano are gone.

 _'The heck is going on here! They said that Shindou is hurt!'_ I thought irritatingly and turn around again to see and listen at Shindou playing.

The whole place is quiet listening intently at Shindou couples, singles, and friends I could also see some teachers. After the play he stood up and took a pretty pink-bluish box at the top of his piano and started walking towards us. And everyone started shouting excitedly like they already knew what he will do and gave him encouragement even Haruna-sensei and Endou-kantoku were shouting.

He slowly walked towards the crowds and my heart felt an ache again I bowed my head and turn around to walk away since I won't be able to handle it, well that's originally the plan but out of nowhere Tenma, Tsurugi, Hamano, Hayami and even Sangoku-sempai were behind me, Tenma, Hayami and Sangoku were smiling, Hamano's grinning and even Tsurugi's smirking in a good way I look at them confusedly at first and tried to walk to their side but they cut me off.

"Uh... Excuse me?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Where are you going sempai?" Tsurugi asked not taking off the smirk on his face which made me feel like I want to punch him.

"Out... To the restroom?" I answered unsure if my excuse would work on them.

"No you can't Kirino-sempai!" Tenma shouted pouting at me and as to emphasize it he stretched both of his hands to block me.

"The show's almost done, stay a little longer this will be real quick" Sangoku said smiling at me and I pouted at him.

"But Sangoku-sempai~" I whined.

"Kirino!" a voice shouted behind me and saw that it's Shindou he's down there on the soccer field while I'm up here I went closer and hold the railings.

"Yes?" I asked unsure _'is it just me or why has the stage become_ _quite?'.  
_

Suddenly someone pushed me forcefully and I'm falling, I would've hit the ground if Shindou didn't caught me in time. I opened my eyes to see that his face so close to me I looked down since I know my face started blushing, my hands were wrapped around his neck and he's carrying me in bridal style and the whole stadium became noisy like there's a good game that's happening and I'm sure my face and my hair is of the same color already.

"Are you ok Kirino?" Shindou asked, whether he noticed my red face he didn't voiced it.

"Ye-yeah, thanks" I stuttered and my face starts getting redder. He slowly and gently put me down and I stood still from my spot not knowing what to do.

"Anyway here Kirino" Shindou said with that gentle smile that I've fallen in love with his eyes giving out a warm feeling inside my heart. He stretched out the box in front of me and my heart starts thumping.

 _'Could it be?! Is this for me?! Oh! Kami-sama if this is a dream I sure am fine with not waking up anymore!'_ I thought my hands shaking while taking the box from Shindou.

"Gasp! Shindou?!" I said looking up at Shindou who's only looking at me his smile not disappearing.

"Happy White Day, Ranmaru" he greeted and I don't know how much red my face is, but I'm sure that I've just beaten a tomato.

"Shin- I... I... I hate you!" I shouted embarrassed and starteld to weakly punch Shindou in the chest while he just look at me amused.

"Ouch, your hurting me _Ran-chan_ " Shindou said feigning hurt.

"Seriously Shindou! Do you really have to create a crowd just for this" I said moving my hands to emphasize the scenario.

" But _Ran-chan_ I need supporters~" Shindou purred grinning mischievously and is it just me or is there a thin smoke that's coming out of me.

The bell of the school suddenly ringed signalling that class about to start soon, teachers and students then slowly walked towards the exit and Ifollowed them quickly walking towards the exit along with the others. When I was outside already someone grabbed my hand and I quickly looked at my side to see Shindou beside me and I started blushing again and looked towards the floor.

"Uh... Shindou" I called still staring at the ground and his hold on me got tighter and I blushed harder.

"Takuto" he said.

"What?" I asked as I look at him.

Takuto, call me Takuto from now on and I'll call you Ranmaru" and my face started to go red again.

"Uhm... ok" is the only thing that I could say and the two of us continued walking towards the school and this time I gripped his hand as tight as he's hold, I look up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

 **Ok, originally this was supposed to be on valentines day because the guy was the one who confessed but then I thought in Japan GIRLS are the one who gives chocolate to boys so I just put this on White Day where boys are the one who gives chocolates for girls.**

 **Yes, I know it's way too cheesy and fictional to happen in real life, but as I said some are actually true and happened especially the part where Shindou confessed to the whole crowd! So yeah... Hope you like it! :-)**


End file.
